Tricks VS Treats
by Bonnie Black
Summary: AU 7th year. Hogwarts throws a Halloween Party, and Draco decides tonight is the night he gets his man. SLASH, HPDM. Happy Halloween!


Tricks VS. Treats

"Oh. My. Merlin." Pansy said in staggered, shocked breaths. Truly, she could hardly believe her eyes.

And who could blame her?

Draco Malfoy looked over at his best friend's reflection in the full-length mirror. He couldn't help the proud, smug smirk that crossed his lips. Pansy's reaction was exactly what he was looking for: he had her full attention, practically salivating at the mouth, eyes glittering with lust. Draco was willing to bet if she had been a guy, there'd be a rather impressive show between her latex-covered legs.

While Pansy had gone with a sexy, traditional cat suit, Draco had decided to take his outfit one step further. Black leather pants hung dangerously low on his hips, showing off hard hip bones against a flat, slender stomach. A thin trail of dark golden blonde hair disappeared beneath the studded black and silver belt. The leather hugged his legs like a second skin and stretched across his ass and groin quite nicely. Black boots came up to his knees, buckles all the way up. A small, sleeveless fishnet top ended about two inches above his navel and served as the only covering for his chest. Silver bands encased his wrists and a wonderfully studded black and silver collar circled his slender throat. A tough, if thin, chain dangles from his neck and was currently tucked into his belt.

His hair hung loose and sexily around the length of his chin. Near platinum bangs fell into eyes that had been enchanted to glow silver, with the pupils long and thin. Magically strengthened nails were long and sharp looking. His free falling hair parted on the sides to make room for pointed, furry black and grey cat ears. The ears twitched in response to noises in the room.

Looking down, Draco could see the sleek black and grey tail swinging behind him. He grinned as he spun around. Craning his neck to look back into the mirror, he proudly admired both his ass and nifty spell work on the tail. He had spelled the attached limb so that it was now a true extension of himself. He swished it just as he would clench a fist.

Best part was: the tail and ears were just as **sensitive** as the rest of him, too.

"Well," Pansy's voice interrupted his self evaluating. "If you're done primping and checking yourself out, we better get going."

Draco pouted at her and snarled playfully. "I do NOT primp."

Pansy laughed as she headed for the door. "Sure you don't, Drake," Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "That's like saying Harry Potter **won't** practically rape your bones when he sees you."

Draco was too busy blushing to think up a proper come back.

Eleven o'clock. Halloween night.

It was eleven o'clock on the very night Draco had sworn he would lose his virginity to the man of his dreams. Problem was, Mr. Right was nowhere to be found. The Plan was simply not going right. Sure, he had the attention of every straight girl and gay boy in the sixth and seventh years, but not, apparently, _his_ attention.

The plan had been simple. First, seek out Harry Potter, the afore mentioned 'man of his dreams,' within the first five minutes of the party, NOT the first two bloody hours! He would than proceed to flirt like he had never flirted before, until Potter was practically coming in his pants, just watching him. But NO! Potter had decided to be elusive, the bastard. According to the Plan, right now Draco should be happily enjoying Potter's dick up his ass (or anywhere, really. He wasn't too picky). He should NOT be in the middle of the dance floor grinding with random people who were not Harry Potter!

Unfortunately, when Draco had failed to find Potter in the first hour of the party, Pansy and Blaise had all but forced him onto the dance floor, where he was instantly swept into someone's arms. It seemed like ever since then, Draco had just been passed around from one person to another. But not one of them was Potter!

His dance partner at the moment was a particularly pretty wood nymph. Her deep brown and gold-high-lighted hair fell down to her hips in smooth curls. She was a knock out in the mini green/blue/gold nymph suit. Now, Draco was as gay as they come, but there were some girls who were just too cute to say no to a dance with them.

"Hey, there you- oh, hi Malfoy,"

His cutesy little nymph was tugged away from him, and Draco's eyes narrowed upon recognizing the red headed Cabaret girl who was responsible.

"Weasley," He gave a polite nod.

The nymph looked back and forth between them in confusion for a moment, and then, squinting as she leaned close to him, she gasped. "Malfoy? My God, I didn't know that was you under there!"

"Granger?"

Draco stood gaping as Granger giggled and nodded her head vigorously. Draco was suddenly hit with the bizarreness of the situation. He had just danced, rather suggestively no less, with goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger- who was apparently drunk and very, very sluttishly dressed (given who she is).

"Well, nice seeing you, Malfoy." Weaslette said almost politely as she pulled granger away.

Granger looked back at him and sent him a wink that shocked him almost as much as her words. "Nice outfit. I bet Harry'd love it."

Draco turned what he'd call an unhealthy shade of red. How the hell could the girl be drunk and STILL catch onto things like that?!

The thought was almost immediately run over by another, far more important one. It was so simple; Draco felt he could have kicked himself in the ass for not thinking of it sooner—except he had such a pretty ass, so it'd be a real shame to bruise it.

Granger could help him find Potter!

Besides, the bookworm apparently already knew he fancied the hero. And if what she said was anything to go by, perhaps he stood a real chance of something more than a one night stand. So really, if Granger was alright to dance with him, surely she'd help him get into Potter's pants…or him into Draco's, whichever. Well, a boy can dream, can't he?

Ultimately, he decided, it was worth a shot.

Hopeful, Draco launched himself through the crowd in the direction Granger and Weaslette disappeared. He only spared the time to wince when his tail smacked against someone particularly hard, all in his hurry to find Granger and, in turn, Potter. He didn't even pause to hex Seamus Finnegan when the Irish man grabbed his ass. Finally, he broke free of the dancing bodies.

And he froze in his tracks.

He had found Granger, all right. And sure enough, she had certainly led him to Potter. He almost wished she hadn't.

The only way Draco could have recognized that it was Potter was because of the extreme attention he had always paid the other boy. Potter was spread out on a chaise placed near the staircase of the Entrance Hall. The Party spilled out into the Entrance Hall for refreshments and calmer socializing, versus the loud music and dance in the Great Hall.

Regardless, Potter seemed to have made a place for himself on that couch. While one leg stretched out on the chaise, the other fell off the seat, spreading his black-clad legs wide. An off-white shirt hung open, revealing quite a nice chest with only the slightest hint of hair. A black tail coat hung over the shirt, and the shirt was adorned with frilly lace, though not at all feminine looking. His hair was magically grown out, almost to his shoulders, and it was weighed down just enough to look semi-tamed. Regardless, the hair combined with the sudden lack of glasses, made him look like walking (or in this case, sitting) sex. One arm was slung over the back of the chaise, exposing more delectably pale skin. In the other, he held one of the hundreds of glasses that was supposed to hold pumpkin juice but was now sporting whisky.

If that wasn't hot enough, there was a red gleam of liquid on Potter's luscious lips. And that substance dripped teasingly down his exposed chest and stained the shirt against it. Merlin, how Draco wanted to be that drop of liquid.

As if sensing Draco's gaze, Potter looked up. Draco insides seized up as Potter's vivid green eyes, somehow darker and more alluring than ever, almost literally took his breath away. Merlin, he could feel a hard on already…

And then Potter smirked at him. Smirked! Harry bloody Potter smirked at HIM! How dare he steal his Malfoy-patented smirk! But damn, he looked sooooo good doing it, with just the slightest show of fang and-

Fangs…Oh Merlin, you don't even want to know half of the thoughts that aroused in Draco's mind…or in his pants.

Hmm, he wondered if Potter wouldn't mind biting-

The thought came to a nasty, screeching, blood boiling halt. Potter's gaze dropped from his, only to turn those amazing green eyes on a girl!

No, Draco took that thought back as he watched in growing horror, TWO girls!

Padma Patil, dressed in a very suggestive Genie costume, was apparently out to get _his_ man! And the skank had the nerve to bring a pretty blonde friend along, this one dressed in a gothic fairy costume. If stealing Harry's attention wasn't enough to get them in Draco's _Book of People to Kill_, what happened just afterwards definitely did it.

Patil swayed her hips overtime as she and Blondie made their way over to the chaise. Draco's blood was roaring in his ears as he watched her slide onto the seat. Right. Between. Potter's. Thighs.

That. Little. Bitch.

Then, to add insult to injury, Blondie curled up right next to Potter, practically suffocating him with her too-large boobs.

Bitches. The both of them.

And Harry smirk suggestively at them, wrapping his around her, and brushing a finger along_ her_ cheek. Draco could feel the hair on the back of his neck bristling in anger. That was HIS man, dammit.

Patil said something, probably ridiculously stupid, as she played with Potter's fingers. Blondie laughed, which is expected, but so did Potter. This was getting out of hand, in Draco's perspective. Breaking out of his frozen state of shock, Draco clenched his lethally clawed hands and made a move toward the giggling threesome.

Draco was hardly three large, near jumping steps away when Potter looked up again. The green-eyed wonder boy smirked vampire-ishly, and promptly pulled Blondie into his lap. She was sitting in his lap! That was Draco's spot!

But it appeared the vampire wasn't done playing his tricks on Draco yet. Keeping eye contact with the slightly homicidally jealous cat-boy, he wrapped his arm further around the girl's waist, tangling his fingers in her hair. She giggled obnoxiously as he tugged on her hair to make her head tilt back. Then, still looking challengingly at Draco, he ran his long, red tongue over her throat.

Draco thought he was going to be sick, either from the disgusting sounds of the moaning girl, or the rage that consumed him as the man of his dreams made out with some bimbo.

Finally, Potter broke eye contact. His green eyes fluttered shut as he appeared to get exactly what he was searching for. He wrapped his lips around her pulse point, and for all intense and purposes, he was feeding off the very blood pounding through her body.

Draco lost it. That simple look of ecstasy on Potter's face as he touched that girl, and the stupid, high pitched moans of the little slut- it was too much, and Draco was pushed over the edge.

"Potter!"

Potter's eyes snapped open as he looked up, but his lips did not release her flesh. The girl's moan came to a rickety halt as she gasped and looked up…just like everyone else in the Hall.

But Draco was beyond caring. He stomped over to the chaise, ignoring it as Padma Patil tripped over herself getting away from the enraged feline. Potter's mouth was finally torn from Blondie's neck, his hands from her body, her ass from his lap- when Draco grabbed himself a chunk full of her hair and threw her off.

Blondie shrieked and damn near tumbled to the floor. She had the sense to look totally infuriated as she glared at him, rather than breaking down into girl tears. However, Draco was unconcerned with the ditz.

Potter moved gracefully as he got to his feet, calmly and totally unconcerned. He gave Blondie a small, polite smile.

"Sorry, love." His voice was deep and resonating in a way Draco always thought it would be if the Golden Boy were to ever really _try_. "Something rather urgent just," He gave Draco a look that sent shivers down his spine and temporarily eased his temper. "popped up," He said, pointedly. Draco wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to her.

The next thing Draco knew was Potter's cool, white hand grasping his wrist much tighter than the other boy's calm demeanor suggested. Potter nearly dragged Draco through the halls, until they were well away from all other people. Just as Draco was beginning to get worried, Potter took a sudden step left, right into what should have been a wall.

He hardly had time to gasp before he found himself flat against a wall with Potter's hard, long body crushing him against the stone. More than that, Draco could see anything in the pitch black passageway, but he could _feel_ Potter's mouth on his neck. That long wet tongue he had admired jealously not moments before was playing with his collar, sharpened teeth nipping at his skin and lips damn near begging for his flesh.

Draco collapsed against the wall as he lost himself in pleasure, with only Potter's body keeping him up right. He clutched Potter's shoulders, digging his claws into the black jacket, and wrapped his leg around the other boy's waist. He opened his legs happily, pressing forward as Potter's mouth lavished his neck and collar bone with attention.

His hips snapped back against the wall as Potter responded by eagerly thrusting his pelvis into Draco. And Merlin, Draco couldn't care less about the bruises he'd get from the harsh stone wall, as long as he could feel more of _that_. Potter pumped his groin into Draco, making sure the blonde was fully and painfully aware of the considerably large cock that was using him as its latest toy.

Draco whimpered and moaned and cried out, having no other choice but to take what he was getting. He wanted desperately to retaliate with touches and kisses of his own, but at the moment, it just wasn't possible. Harry was pushing against him so hard and fast, taking his breath way; he made it practically impossible for Draco to say a thing, much less _do_ anything.

The friction between their bodies reached a crescendo, and Draco saw stars as he came. His fingers clenched around Potter's shoulders almost painfully as his body shook with pleasure. Potter groaned against his neck as he continued to take his own pleasure from the other boy's body. The sound sent vibrations across Draco's skin, making it even harder for him to calm down after coming.

And, of course, Potter wasn't done yet.

He licked his way up to the Slytherin's ear and panted lightly. Slowing the motion of his hips, he whispered in the sexy bedroom voice Draco had always imagined he'd have: "Trick or Treat, Drake."

Draco's entire body melted at the sound of promise in those simple words. He whimpered and just barely kept his head on straight long enough to look up into Potter's eyes when he pulled back slightly.

"Please…" He whimpered. If he had not been in a total pleasure-haze, he would have been disgusted by the wimpy sound of his voice.

Potter grinned, showing off his pearly fangs. "Please what?" He put emphasis on the question with another harsh thrust of his hips.

Draco moaned wantonly. "Please…Kiss me."

And boy, did Potter kiss well. Once again, Draco's breath was all but stolen from him as Potter kissed him for all he was worth. His tongue didn't ask for entrance, but forced its way in, though in an entirely agreeable manner. His chapped lips, red from the fake blood, molded against his and sent tingles through his body.

Draco was whimpering and pleading obscenely now. But it didn't mater, not as long as Potter kept going with what he was- No!

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, breathless, and not without a little fear. Was that it? All he was going to do was kiss him half to death?

Potter had pushed away from him and was casually making his way down the dark passageway. He smirked over his shoulder at Draco and winked. With a knowing smile, he said, "Are you coming or not?"

Draco was in heaven.

He could hardly believe that for once in his life, reality was turning out far better results than any of his fantasies ever could. Certainly, he had dreamed of laying in a nice warm bed curled up against Potter, probably in the Room of Requirement. Sure, he couldn't even remember how many times he had fantasized about Potter sliding in between his legs, pressing their naked bodies together. In his dreams, they fit together perfectly.

Never, not once, had Draco imagined be in _Potter's bed_. His fantasies never included being _on top_ of Potter, straddling him as the other boy all but tore off his fishnet shirt and leather trousers. The idea of the mere feel of Potter's smooth skin against his being too much for him had never even crossed his mind.

As it turns out, that's exactly how the reality of the situation was.

And Draco was hardly about to complain. He was practically bouncing on his soon-to-be lover, rubbing their bodies together and enjoying every second of heat and friction. Harry's shirt and coat were long gone, his pants unbuckled and cock straining to be let free. And Merlin, did Draco want to be the one to do that.

Draco himself was butt naked at this point. The collar and wrist band were still on, as were the cat ears, but his lovely tail had been abandoned along with the leather pants.

As much as he missed the tail, Draco wouldn't want those pants back on for anything in the world.

Potter's hands snaked down again, grabbing fistfuls of Draco's ass, and hoisting the smaller blonde up. Draco moaned, his body aching with need as Potter touched him. Breaking his mouth from Potter's, he damn nearly attacked the pants that served as the only barrier keeping him from Potter's decidedly scrumptious body. Potter laughed, a deep, rumbling sound that had Draco's heart fluttering in his throat- as well as other places.

Draco growled, much like the cat he was supposed to be pretending to be. "Off!" He hissed, tearing at Potter's pants, but loathing the idea of moving off of the other boy.

Potter would have rolled his eyes at his impatience if it wasn't such a mood-killer thing to do. Instead, he grabbed Draco by the hips and rolled the blonde off, so he landed sprawled on his back across the majority of Potter's bed. Getting to his feet momentarily, Potter made quick work of the offending garments- boxers and all.

Draco mewled or made some other sort of normally embarrassing sound. His glowing silver eyes widened with lust and a tad bit of apprehension. Blimey…Potter was…well, _big_. Certainly bigger than he was himself. All of those dreamy fantasies of fitting perfectly, like they were made to be together, flew from Draco's mind.

But, Draco mused as Potter lower his body onto his, nobody was saying this was an _unpleasant _surprise.

Draco moaned, turning over onto his side with his back facing his lover. Harry smiled, satisfied in more ways than one, as he reached up one hand and dragged a finger along the sleeping Slytherin's arm. Sighing, Harry rolled onto his own side, his chest to Draco's back. Wrapping his arms around the slender waist, he gently pulled the blonde closer, spooning against his wonderfully warm body.

Harry hid his smile by burying his face in Draco's hair. The cat ears, that were barely starting to fade back to normal human ears, twitched when his breath hit them. Harry placed a small kiss on his kitten's neck, the collar long forgotten.

Right before he succumbed to his own restful sleep, a final, appropriate thought chased it's way through his mind, and in fact, his heart.

Turns out Hermione had been right yet again. Draco had fallen for his tricks and he got his treat.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
